Lighting fixtures can be used for providing lighting for a space, such as a building or room. Can downlights, such as recessed can downlights, are some of the most commonly used lighting fixtures. Can downlights typically include a generally cylindrical “can” housing and a light source (e.g., incandescent light source) disposed within the housing. In many cases, the can housing is recessed into a surface, such as a ceiling, making replacement or access to the can housing difficult. In addition, many different can downlights with varying can housing sizes can be used to provide lighting for a space.
Light emitting diode (LED) and other solid state devices are becoming increasingly used in many lighting applications and have been integrated into a variety of lighting fixtures. Use of LED light sources in lighting fixtures can provide increased efficiency, life and durability, can produce less heat, and can provide other advantages relative to traditional incandescent and fluorescent lighting systems. Moreover, the efficiency of LED light sources has increased such that higher power can be provided at lower cost to the consumer. Providing LED light sources for use in recessed downlights can be beneficial in many applications.